The Phone
by Freakn Hell
Summary: When Kushina pushed Naruto's phone in her by mistake.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Naruto** **.**

 **A/N: Okay, so this didn't go as I planned but hope you will at least like it.**

 **Warning: mature content, language, rating M, grammar issues.**

Kushina Uzumaki sat on the chair by the dinner table. Her long red hair splayed over her shoulder and her chin supported on her palm. She had a frown on her beautiful face and it was because she was just informed that her husband was doing an all nighter.

She had a date with her husband that night and when her husband called on her cell to tell the bad news she ripped a new one into her husband calling her insensitive asshole.

So she sat there just having finished dinner and waiting for her son Naruto to come and eat so she could spend a little time in her bedroom doing son fingerlicious actions.

She was horny thinking about what was to come later that night just before Minato called her.

She heard knocking on the door and knowing it was Naruto she went to open the door. Naruto was surprised to see that his mother was at home. He thought that she was going on a date with his father.

"Mom, what are you doing home and where dad is" Naruto asked as he put his bag on the couch and his phone on the table by the couch and sat down. Naruto had an old type of phone which could only be used to talk. It has a four inches length, one and half inches wide and half inches thickness. Naruto didn't like the phone but he was compelled because his parents didn't allow him to have a smart phone till he graduated from high school and handed him an old phone which had been disappeared from the world a long time ago.

Kushina went in the kitchen and brought a glass of water and handed it to Naruto and sat down beside him with a sullen look.

Naruto didn't need to ask again, he knew what the problem was and he also noticed that his mother was all ready to go out.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Kushina sighed as she exhaled loudly.

"You know he loves you, right" Naruto said and Kushina just closed her eyes,"I know but what does it matter if he doesn't show that love" she said as she looked at her son with wetness in her eyes.

For a moment Naruto felt angry at his dad but let it go. He pulled her closer and this time kissed her forehead making her smile which made Naruto smile.

Kushina pinched his nose; "Okay you sit and let me set the dinner" she sat as she stood up and went to kitchen.

"Mom, tomorrow, there is parents meeting so you have to come to school with me" Naruto said as he ate his food.

Kushina raised her eyebrow, "Did you again caused problems" she said as she narrowed her eyes making Naruto nervous.

"No, its regular parents meeting. You have to talk with my homeroom teacher, Anko Mitarashi, that's all" he cleared up the misunderstanding and looked at his mother.

Kushina's gaze intensified, "this Anko MItarashi is the teacher that you have something going on with" she questioned her doubt making Naruto cough.

"Wh- what are you talking about. Th- there's nothing like that going on" he tried to dissuade the topic.

"Okay I believe you but dating your own teacher is not a social standard when she is older than you" she said and looked at Naruto with questioning eyes.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and smiled a mischievous smile, " and from when did you start to care about social standard" he asked and they both looked at each other with intense gazes and then burst out laughing.

Naruto finished her food and stood up, "Okay I am going to sleep" he said and kissing her cheek went upstairs. Kushina smiled, her son was always able to cheer her up.

She sighed as she leaned back in the sofa. She then lifted her phone and thought to download some videos to use in her bedroom finger session.

She googled her search and clicked on the first search option. And the website opened with several images of porn.

After exploring for a while she chose one. In which a younger man was fucking a big titted mother on the balcony in the broad daylight. The thrill of being seen, while getting fucked from behind, made Kushina's pussy throb with the vibrations.

Kushina was lost so much in the video that she forgot where she was. She looked at the video with half closed eyes and slowly started to lick her fingers. She removed her top and skirt and sat there in her bra hoisted up and panties pulled down. Her glorious and voluptuous breasts heaved up down and jiggled a little when she exhaled and with it her nipples like a rubber bounced up down.

Kushina fondled her breasts and moaned as she pinched her nipples at the same time. She wanted them to be sucked badly and satisfy the burning sensation in them. She brought one nipple to her mouth and immediately like a kid started to suck her nipple while at the same time mauled her own breasts flesh.

She sucked hard and fast and at the same time could feel the wetness under her butt.

One of her hand immediately came down and attacked her engorged clit which was red from extreme stimulation.

The man in the video was fucking the woman doggy style and Kushina also maneuvered her body on all fours as she supported one side by her shoulder and rubbed her clit with hand.

''Argh...oh god, It's so good'' she moaned and inserted two fingers in her flooding hole.

Kushina cried in pleasure and her eye shut tightly in ecstasy with each thrust she made in her pussy by her fingers.

''Ah...Oh...Hahhh...It's not e...enough'' she mumbled lowly and searched for the black bottle of lotion on the table with closed eyes. She found something but not the lotion.

She was so horny at that time that she did not care and lifting it thrust it in her pussy. Her back arched up from middle as she bent upward. She came with a blast. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened in a silent cry.

She continued to come for a little while and when it was over she fell down limp.

Her whole body was sweating profusely and she was panting hard, ''God...damn...I came so hard'' she managed between pants.

Suddenly her head turned towards her phone screen when she heard the words of the man, ''I am cumming mom'' her eyes went wide and her whole body went numb for a second. It was incest. She was watching an incest video.

She now could see the similarity between the man and woman. They looked same.

''Shit, I masturbated on an incest video'' she cursed because she thought it was disgusting.

She felt even worse when they said each other ''I love you''.

Surely she loved her son but not in that sense, ''Why the hell am I even thinking about it. I was just horny and I didn't know that they were mother and so...'' she stopped for a moment when she felt another throbbing in her pussy.

She became horrified, ''Oh god no, I am...god damn it...I am turned on from the idea of Incest'' she couldn't feel more sick.

It was true that Naruto had seen her naked several times and she didn't make a big deal about it. She often came naked In front of him when she would come out of the bath without a towel. And it was nothing for them since it was like this from the time Naruto could remember. She even changed cloths in front of Naruto.

Minato objected several times whenever he saw her naked in front of Naruto But Kushina just ignored it away saying that It was no big deal.

Kushina sighed and suddenly her eyes widened in realization, ''Oh shit'' she almost screamed in panic. The thing that she thought was lotion slipped in her pussy and away from her grasp.

Then suddenly her eyes widened again when her eyes fell on the lotion bottle lying on the table.

She gulped and saw that Naruto's phone wasn't there.

''I masturbated by y son's phone...and it went inside my pus...'' she couldn't finish the sentence and stood up and frantically tried to push the phone out by contracting the insides of her pussy but her legs gave up when a jolt of pleasure shot through her body and she fell down.

''Oh god what should I do'' she mumbled in panic. She tried several methods but it was stuck inside.

Kushina helplessly tried to push the phone out but failed. She lay down and bending her hips upward so that her pussy was in front her face tried again to push the phone out.

She inserted her finger inside and tried to reach the phone. Her finger touched the phone but it was far away, impossible for Kushina to take the phone out. And whenever she pushed more fingers she would tremble in the pleasure. The juices of her pussy had made the phone slick and it was slipping out of her reach again and again.

After one hour of trying and cumming several times in the process of pushing the phone out, she got tired and fell limp.

She stared at the ceiling in condemning her hopeless situation. Slowly she stood up and gathering her cloths slowly walked towards her room.

With every step she could feel the edges of the phone pushing her insides and shooting jolts of pleasure in her body.

It took her fifteen minutes to reach her room. She lay down on her bed and the tiredness took over and she fell asleep.

Naruto woke up and after getting ready to go to school came out of his room. Naruto walked downstairs and saw a smiling but red faced Kushina standing there.

"Mom did you see my phone" he asked and shook her head and Naruto nodded wondering where the hell he put his phone.

I was time for breakfast, ''We will eat out'' Kushina almost exclaimed the words but controlled herself.

They both walked out and when Kushina didn't open the garage he wondered if they were going to take bus.

''We will take cab today'' the words came out fast.

Naruto just nodded.

Kushina and Naruto both stood outside of their house waiting for the cab.

Naruto noticed that his mother was standing in a weird way. Her legs were parted and her whole body was stiff and she seemed to be tired. And occasionally he could see her face turn in a grimace.

Kushina's head turned towards him and saw him looking at her. She gave him a wry smile and turned her head away.

The cab arrived and they went to the school.

They were halfway to school when Naruto noticed that her mom was fidgeting and sweating. She had a feverish look on her face and her fingers were curled in a fist.

Naruto got worried, ''Mom...'' Kushina immediately turned to him, ''Wh-what have we arrived'' she asked absentmindedly.

''No, but you seem restless. Are you alright mom'' he asked with worry and put his hand on her thigh.

Kushina almost jumped when Naruto touched his thigh making Naruto more worried, ''Mom what's the problem. If you are not feeling well then we can turn back. I will tell the principal that you were unwell'' Naruto said as he touched her shoulder.

Kushina's whole body had become a pleasure point. She had crossed the line of normal arousal a long time ago. But she couldn't turn back now because if she turned back now Naruto will be embarrassed in front of his friends.

''No, I-I am fine. Just a littlllllleeeeeee...ahhh...'' she shrieked and released a loud moan when suddenly the phone in her burning pussy started to vibrate.

Naruto Immediately turned to the driver, ''Turn back to home'' he said and looked at his mom.

Kushina had his eyes shut tightly and was clutching the front seat like her life depended on it. Her legs were trembling so much that she felt like they were numb from pleasure and she was gritting her teeth.

She was doing this all while trying to stop from cumming from the vibration of the phone. It was working better than a vibrator to pleasure herself. The vibration of the phone was sending jolts of ecstatic electricity from her pussy to her whole body. Her nipples were so hard that she was afraid that they will tear the shirt she was wearing.

''Mom, Wait just a minute. We will be at home soon. Then I will call the doctor'' he said to his mother but Kushina did not hear him. She had all her concentration in stopping from cumming.

''Who the fuck is calling him'' Kushina thought inwardly she heard him say something but couldn't make the words.

The cab stopped in front of the house and Naruto immediately got out of the cab and opened the door to his mother's side.

Naruto grabbed Kushina's arm and supported it over his shoulder and helped her in getting off the cab.

Kushina collapsed on her knees. She was panting heavily. The damn phone was buzzing continuously at one second interval.

''Mom'' Naruto kneeled beside her.

''I-I can't m-move'' she almost whispered.

Naruto looked around the street and found none of his neighbors outside. He stood up and lifted his mother bridal style and took her inside.

Naruto laid her on the couch, ''Mom wait here, I am going to bring some water'' he said and went in the kitchen.

When Naruto came back his eyes widened when he saw his mother. There was no cloth on her upper body and while he was looking she also removed her pants and sandals leaving her in panties only.

''Mo, what the...what are you doing'' Naruto exclaimed incredulously and grabbed her hand stopping her from removing the panties.

''Ahhh...oh my god'' A long drawn out moan escaped her mouth and she fell back on the couch and Looked at Naruto.

Naruto kneeled beside her. ''Mom, are you okay, do you feel pain in your stomach or somewhere else'' Naruto asked trying to find the problem of his mother's writhing.

Kushina heard him but she couldn't tell him. But she also was on the verge of breaking down. Her mind was already becoming blank from all the strong and unstoppable sexual pleasure she was feeling.

'God damn it' she decided to go with it, ''Your p-phone...'' she mumbled.

''What...'' Naruto didn't quite hear her so he brought his ear closer.

Kushina was beyond frustration and annoyance, ''GOD FUCKING DAMN ITS YOUR PHONE. YOUR FUCKING PHONE IS IN MY PUSSY AND FUCK IT IS VIBRATING MADLY SINCE MORNING'' Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs.

Naruto looked at her, stunned and dumbfounded.

Kushina grabbed his hand, ''Naruto, baby, please...please push this damn phone out. I can't take it anymore'' Naruto looked at her mother. She had red hue over her body. Her whole body was heaving as she inhaled, pushing her large breasts and nipples outward. Naruto could see their hardness and he could feel his own hardness growing.

''B-But mom I...'' he stopped and Kushina again started to writhe in pleasure with gasps and moans.

''Na...Ahhh...Please...oh god this is so intense'' she had tears in her eyes.

Naruto looked at his mother with a racing heart. Seeing his mother naked was nothing new for him but he had fantasized about her and also masturbated fantasizing about her when he came to know about adult world.

But right now seeing his mother sprawled on the couch naked, writhing in ecstasy as her hair spread above her head. She had a layer of sweet on her body which only made it more erotic for him. He was no virgin and he was no novice in the sex department. At the age of fourteen he had his fair share of girls but stopped when Anko gained the status of his homeroom teacher.

Naruto looked at his mother. She was the goddess incarnate, why hadn't he ever noticed her gorgeous body. She was the embodiment of eroticism and Naruto's cock in his pants confirmed it.

But he had to help his mother first.

First thing he did was to call his operator to stop the services on his number for few hours that will give him stop the vibrations.

After that his job was to pull the phone out, which was the hard job.

He first needed to check it. So he maneuvered her body in a sitting position in a way that her butt was on the edge.

He spread her legs and gulped when he saw her vagina, the most sacred place of a woman which only belonged to the woman's husband, the only person allowed to touch it, see it, kiss it, suck it and fuck it.

But now he had the chance to at least touch it and see it or may be kiss it.

Naruto could see the extremities of the arousal in her nipples and clit. Her clit was throbbing painfully.

'Alright let's do it' he thought and placing his thumbs on both sides of her pussy lips spread them revealing the depth of the canal.

'Shit' he cursed inwardly. It was all flooded inside. He could not see anything in her tiny hole.

''I will have to spread and stretch it and find a way to do it'' he mumbled.

Just then Kushina's back arched again and she released a stream of her heavenly floods with so much power that it hit Naruto's face and soaked it.

Naruto's tongue came out to clean his lips, ''Hmmmm...sweet, just like her milk'' he tasted her juices.

Okay he had to check it with his fingers first to have an idea of the depth of the phone. He again spread her pussy lips and inserted her both index fingers in her pussy making Kushina thrash wildly and scream in pleasure, " Stay still mom" Naruto said and got to work again.

When his fingers were inside to the knuckle he slowly spread it. He could feel the phone touching his fingers but the lubrication was too much.

"Okay I have a rough idea now" he mumbled.

He then heard a groan from his mother and immediately stood up, ''What to do'' he again mumbled.

After thinking for several minutes he got an Idea.

He went to the kitchen and brought out two pair of chopsticks and bind them with his two index fingers and two thumbs.

''Alright mom, don't move your hips'' he said Kushina nodded. The vibrations had stop.

Naruto sat between her legs and slowly and very carefully pushed the four chopsticks in her pussy. He already had the idea of the depth of the phone so he pushed the finger chopstick in upward direction of the phone and thumb chopstick under the phone.

Kushina's pussy was so numb that she didn't feel anything.

''Okay mom, are you ready'' he asked but didn't get any answer.

The fact that he was going to stretch his mom's pussy made his cock twitch in his pants.

When the chopsticks reached at the end of the phone, he slowly pulled his finger and thumbs away from each other which resulted in spreading the walls of her pussy, "Ugh…..GOOODDDD" she screamed as she came again.

Naruto ignored the flooding and concentrated on the job at hand. He knew how much he had to spread and at the same time pushed the ends of sticks closer to make them touch each other.

''Okay mom, now squeeze it out'' he encouraged her.

Kushina gathering her last strength squeezed her pussy and at the same time Naruto with the sticks pulled the phone out. He stopped when the phone came in the reach of his fingers.

He threw the sticks and pushed her two index fingers in her pussy and pulled the phone out with a squelching sound.

''Ahhhhh...'' she moaned a long moan with heavy breaths. She was trying to say something but had no strength.

Naruto brought the phone on front of his face and looked at it, ''God I so damn want to push my dick in the same place this phone was'' he said to himself but he couldn't do it to his sleeping mother.

He put the phone down and stood up, ''Okay now let's take you to your bed'' he mumbled and lifted her in his arms and took her to her room and laid her down.

She was asleep already. Naruto sighed and also laid beside her draping an arm over her breasts. He looked at her breasts and felt temptation to touch them. It was his first fantasy to play with his mother's nipples.

Naruto slowly lifted his body on his elbows and started to play with her breasts. He didn't do much just some squeezing, massaging. He also felt tired from all the strenuous, mentally strenuous work.

So he fell asleep with his hand on her breasts.

Kushina opened her eyes and felt tired as hell. Her body was aching but the most aching part of all was her pussy. Then what happened came rushing back to her and her eye widened, ''Oh my god, Naruto must have seen everything from inside out'' the first thought that struck her.

But next second her pussy walls clenched instinctively and a slow, tingly pain surged through her body, ''ungh...ahhh...my god...this is hell. I am feeling pain and pleasure simultaneously'' she moaned and groaned at the feeling in her pussy.

Then her attention turned towards the hand groping her breast when Naruto started to squeeze it in his sleep, ''Hmm...mom you smells nice'' he mumbled in his sleep and gave another tight squeeze to her breast.

'God damn' she cursed inwardly at her situation. She could understand his dilemma but still she was his mother. He shouldn't be in her bed.

She sighed; she could feel his dick poking her ass. She sighed again and decided to wake her son up.

''Naruto-Naruto...'' she called his name as she moved his hand away from her breast.

Naruto groaned, ''ugh...'' and slowly opened his eyes and met with his mother's violet ones.

They looked at each other for a few moments then Naruto broke the silence, ''Umm...A-Are you alright'' he asked as he turned his head away as his cheeks turned pink. He felt embarrassed, why, he didn't' know.

Kushina sighed again, she sat there naked completely as she looked at her son who couldn't meet her eyes.

A small smile broke onto her face as she realized that he was at least embarrassed about what happened and he must be.

She herself felt a little awkward.

The silence was making the atmosphere tense so Kushina decided to break it, ''thank you'' she said as she smiled and Naruto looked at her.

''Seriously, I am greatly thankful to you. I don't know what would I have done if you hadn't helped me'' she thanked him and this time Naruto smiled ending the tension, ''It's okay'' he said and added, ''But I have a question'' he asked and Kushina nodded.

''How did my phone end up in your pus-'' he stopped at the word.

''It's okay. I will give you a straight and simple answer. I was horny and when I was masturbating with closed eyes, I by mistake took your phone in place of the lotion bottle'' she finished.

Naruto chuckled a little making Kushina embarrass, ''Don't laugh, you idiot'' she chided him and turned her head.

At that moment the pouting face of his mother became the element of his rampant erection which was standing in his lap. The fact that he was nude hadn't registered by anyone yet but Naruto realized that he was nude and had an erection.

''Okay, mom, now what do I get from helping you'' he asked with a mischievous smirk.

Kushina smiled, ''Okay, what do you want. For your help I will give you whatever you want'' she promised and Naruto nodded.

''A-Are you sure'' Naruto asked with a unsure tone.

Kushina nodded not knowing what was coming.

Naruto gulped, he felt like his mouth went dry, ''O-okay...then...w-well...I(his tongue came out to wet his lips)...umm...'' Kushina sighed, ''You are making it a really big deal. What is it you want? Tell me straight'' she asked a little sternly and annoyingly. She was feeling tired again.

Naruto clenched his teeth, closed his eyes and blurted out, ''I want to have sex with you. Since I have seen your pussy my dick is so hard that it wouldn't go down'' he finished.

Kushina went wide eyed from Naruto's wish, ''The hell are you saying'' she said in a shocked low tone but Naruto turned his head away not responding.

''Naruto, it's not first time you have seen me naked or my vagina'' she asked with confusion.

Naruto sighed, ''It was more than just watching this time'' he answered in a low tone but she heard it and did not have any answer for it.

The silence ensued and after one minute when his mother didn't say anything Naruto stood up straight sporting his erection which now Kushina noticed.

''You know what, never mind'' Naruto said with a great disappointment oozing from him and started to walk out of the room.

When he reached the door Kushina spoke, ''Wait...'' he stopped and turned.

Kushina gulped, ''Well...umm...you know I am your mother...so...I can't let you have ...sex with me...'' Naruto started to walk, ''but...'' Kushina continued and he stopped, ''You can do...anything to...my ...well...umm...upper body'' she finished and a smiled formed on Naruto's face.

Naruto came closer to his mother, ''Okay but something else will have to replace your pussy'' Naruto said with a thinking pose as he sat down beside her naked figure.

''Alright, I get it'' he exclaimed and setup making kushina confuse.

''Here's the deal, either your pussy which include your whole body or your upper body plus that new google pixel'' Naruto said and Kushina's eyes widened hearing him, ''But...'' she was cut off by her son, ''No but mom, or forget I ever asked you anything and I will never ask anything from you'' Naruto finished in a firm voice.

There was silence again for a minute.

Kushina sighed, there was no way she could let him fuck her but a google pixel phone...''Okay, a google pixel phone'' she said and Naruto smiled, ''Alright then lay down'' he said in an eager tone and Kushina looked at him dumbfounded.

''Lay down, mom, so I could play with your upper body'' he said with a firm tone and Kushina reluctantly, lay down and with a sigh closed her eye.

Naruto looked at her upper body, so erotic...he pounced on her breasts and latched on them like a child but this time Kushina's upper body was going to be red and sore surely because he had many things he wanted to do to her mother's breasts.


End file.
